Those Flowers
by HanayakaXy
Summary: A SasuIno oneshot.. Each flower has a meaning on their relationship. Please Read and Review. Implied NaruSaku


**Those Flowers**

**Summary: A SasuIno one-shot.. Each flower has a meaning on their relationship.**

**Declaimer: Naruto is not counted and not counted as my belonging.. so too bad for me!**

**uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu**

It's excellent day in Konoha for everyone especially to the certain Yamanaka Ino.

After a few years, she's here again, at their flower shop looking at the flower.

Even though it's their flower shop, she barely go here because she's way too busy in Torture and Interrogation Office as a head.

Today, Tsunade-sama gave her a break and she'll go back tomorrow.

There's someone entered the door.

"Oh hi, Sasuke.." Ino welcomed him as he kissed her.

Yes, they're in a relationship for like almost 2 years ago.

And it's been 6 years when the Uchiha's prodigy gone back in Konoha.

"So what cha' doin' here, I don't remember that we have a date today.." The blond asked the boy with curiosity in her eyes.

"Just dropping by.." he said plainly.

Ino walked up into the assorted flower that they're selling.

"You know Sasuke, all flower have meaning.." the sky-blue eyed girl stated at him as she smiled.

"You told me that already when I just go back here.." the Uchiha said as she turned back the smile.

"You still remember that? It's like that was 6 years ago.." she asked as she touching a 'Pink Camellia'.

"That's the same flower you gave when I just go back here.." he informed referring to Pink Camellia.

"Yeah I am glad that you remembered that. But that time I lied to you, remember you asked me, what was Pink Camellia's meaning, I told you that 'I Miss You' was the meaning of this flower, actually, the meaning of this flower is 'Longing for You'." the girl explained.

He just smiled at her.

"I remember you gave me a bouquet of Red Roses almost 2 years ago, and that is the most memorable day of my life so far, that day we became together.." Ino continued as she brooding that moment.

"I gave you that bouquet cause your dad told me that meant 'I Love You' and I am afraid that you'll go out with Sai." he simply uttered as he looked at her while she's looking at the flowers.

"You remember this?" Ino questioned adducing the 'Yellow Carnation'.

"Yeah. You gave me that flower when we first gotten into fight. It means 'Rejection', right?" Sasuke explicated.

She nodded.

"And you gave me a 'Purple Hyacinth' cause you want 'Forgiveness'." she said.

"It worked, right?" Sasuke inquired as he smiled at her.

"You gave a lot of 'Purple Hyacinth' to me cause like other relationship, we always have a little fight." She asserted.

"yeah, but our relationship work out just fine." he informed.

"I gave you 'Marigold' when I got 'Jealous' to Sakura cause you two are too close, sorry fro being so childish that time." she apologized.

"It's fine, and now, Sakura and Naruto are together, they're really happy." he told her.

"yeah I wish them all the best in life." she responded still, looking at the flower.

"I gave this flower to you, in our first anniversary." Sasuke analyzed relating to 'Scarlet Zinnia'.

"It means 'Constancy' and I gave you 'Anemone' which means 'Sincerity'." she said as she gave him a small but real smile.

He just smiled at her.

"And this 'Pink Carnation', we're always giving this to your Parents' and my mom's grave.. it means 'I'll Never Forget You'." Ino said while holding the petals of 'Pink Carnation'.

"It's your idea, I never know what the flowers' meaning till' we become together." Sasuke verbalized looking at the flowers.

"I wish in this relationship, we will never receive any 'Yellow Rose' from each other cause one of Yellow Rose's meaning is 'Decrease of Love' which I don't want to happen." Ino said as she look at him sincerely.

"I promise, I will try my best not to receive 'Yellow Rose' from you." he said as he hug her so tightly.

"me too." she whisper as she hugged back.

He pulled out in the hug and kiss her passionately.

"ehemm." Inoichi faked cough that distracted them and stopped the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun, here's the bouquet of 'Orange Blossom' you ordered." Inoichi said as he gave him the bouquet of 'Orange Blossom' that wrapped in purple fancy paper.

"Thanks." Sasuke said bluntly.

"It's like you two need some privacy, so i am gonna go upstairs for a while." Inoichi said as he walked off towards upstairs.

"Here, this is for you." Sasuke started as he handed her the Orange Blossom.

Ino is just shock.

"Sasuke, are you serious? I mean do you even know what was the meaning of Orange Blossom?" Ino asked with doubts.

Sasuke just nodded.

"I am definitely sure what's the meaning of these flowers." Sasuke said mentioning the Orange Blossom.

"So are you serious?" Ino asked, still she's shock.

Sasuke just kneel and took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

"Yep, I am surely and definitely serious about this, I realized that we're old enough to do this, and I want you to be with me forever, I don't wanna let you go..forever, please be mine for eternity.." Sasuke declared as he kissed her hand, still, he's kneeling.

The sky blue-eyed woman is speechless to what she heard.

"Orange Blossom means 'Marriage' according to your dad. So I gave this bouquet to you, so what's your answer?" Sasuke questioned.

Ino nodded.

"yes, I will marry you." that was Ino's answer as he stands up and kiss her again.

"sorry, I set this up, I asked Tsunade-sama to give you an off today so I could propose to you." the dark haired boy stated.

Ino just smiled.

"It's fine, and Sasuke, I love you." Ino affirmed as she hug him.

"Love you too." was the only thing he whispered.

**uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu**

**The End!**

**lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili**

**Author's Note:**

**hey guys! I know it's way too OC but who cares, right?**

**genuineme11 challenged me if I could write a one-shot of Sasuke and Ino about flower for an hour and this what I came up.**

**sorry if there's a mistakes or something because I am so in the hurry.**

**I finished this 49 minutes.**

**Please Review.**

**Constructive Criticism are accepted but not flames.**

**And don't fucking flame the couples (SasuIno and NaruSaku) cause I am gonna kick your ass if you do!!**


End file.
